villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Laffitte
Laffitte (in Japanese: ラフィット, Rafitto), later nicknamed "Demon Sheriff", is the navigator the Blackbeard Pirates as well as one of its original members. He's also the one who nominated his propose his captain to be the replacement for Crocodile of the Seven Warlords of the Sea to High-ranking Marine Officials and the other Warlords. After the time-skip, he became captain of the Blackbeard Pirates' fifth ship. He is voiced by Taiki Matsuno in the Japanese version, and Christopher Bevins in the English dubbed version. Appearance A very tall, thin, and pale man, Lafitte has very pronounced red lips, and he wears gold earrings, a black hat, a white patterned shirt, blue overalls, and black tap shoes. He uses a cane for stylistic choice, and he gains a ruffled collar and a cape (Black in the manga, white in the anime), when he becomes the captain of the 5th fleet. Personality A former sheriff, Laffitte is a polite, calm man who even speaks with kindness when warning people for trying to overthrow Blackbeard. However, despite his common smiles and cheery nature, he hides a bloodthirsty and vicious personality and he believes in the Blackbeard Pirates main pursuits of luck, fate, and personal dreams with a zeal. This secondary, more barbaric side, has yet to have been encountered by the heroes. Biography Past Laffitte was a renowned Peace officer in the West Blue but was run out, due to scandal of violent behavior which led to his disappearance. Sometime later, he joined the Blackbeard Pirates becoming crew's navigator. Jaya Arc Laffitte arrives at Mariejois interrupting the meeting between the warlords and marines. His presence causes them to wonder how he entered the base without detection. One marine officer recognizes him and points him out to Sengoku as Laffitte is amused by his reputation being brought up but shrugs it off. Laffitte soon offers his captain, Blackbeard, to be the new warlord to replace Crocodile as Sengoku questioned the latter's worth as he had no prominence to back up a nomination. Laffitte told him to give him the crew time as they are coming up with a strategy to earn a name for themselves. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Laffitte, along with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, hears about Monkey D. Luffy's declaration of war against the World Government on Enies Lobby. Laffitte points out that Water 7 is famous for it's sea train and Blackbeard and his crew intend to go after Luffy (who is currently on Water 7, recuperating from his battle at Enies Lobby) but is intercepted by "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace, who had come to stop Blackbeard. After a brief exchange of words, Ace and Blackbeard fight each other with their respective devil fruits, as Laffitte and the rest of the crew retreat a far away distance and witness the battle between the two logia users. Impel Down Arc Laffitte and the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates arrive and invade Impel Down and encounter Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbe, Crocodile, Ivankov and the rest. The crew later encounters the chief warden of Impel Down, Magellan, and is attacked and poisoned by him. The crew is later saved by Impel Down's Head Jailer, Shiliew, receiving an antidote from Magellan's poison. Laffitte was seen smiling as Blackbeard offered Shiliew a chance to join the crew, an offer that was accepted by the latter. After reaching Impel Down's lowest prison level, level 6, Blackbeard orders the prisoners to have a battle to the death and whoever is left still standing will join his crew. Marineford Arc After Ace's death, the Blackbeard Pirates reveal themselves to the marines as they stand on the half-destroyed execution scaffold. It is revealed that Blackbeard has recruited five new crew members: "Colossal Battleship" San Juan Wolf, "Crescent Moon Hunter" Catarina Devon, "Corrupt King" Avalo Pizarro, "Heavy Drinker" Vasco Shot and the Head Jailer of Impel Down, Shiliew of the Rain. After Blackbeard resigns his Shichibukai title, the crew are attacked by Whitebeard who their captain fights. Laffitte and the rest of the crew attack Whitebeard on Blackbeard's orders with Laffitte shooting the pirate captain. After Whitebeard's last words and death, Laffitte and the crew cover Whitebeard up with a large black cloak with Blackbeard also going inside. After some time passes, Laffitte and the crew lift up the cloak to reveal Blackbeard and Whitebeard. Blackbeard then reveals that he has eaten Whitebeard's devil fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura-Gura no Mi), Laffitte and the crew were happy and pleased for their captain. After the Red-Haired Pirates show up at Marineford, Blackbeard and his crew leave Marineford, apparently not yet ready to face Shanks. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard pirates were seen on a burning island in the New World resting from their battle at Marineford and having defeated as well as capturing the Bonney pirates. During this time, Laffitte jokingly threaten to kill Avalo Pizarro for trying to become captain stating they were under Teach's command. He joined his fellows in mocking the helpless Bonney Pirates for losing to them so quickly. They were hoping to get to get a ship form the Marines to go into New World but they realized that the deal was cut off when they saw Akainu on board a ship coming towards the island. They managed to escape from the island without getting caught and left Jewelry Bonney and her crew to be arrested. Time-Skip A year after the crew killed Whitebeard, they fought the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and defeated them with ease. The Blackbeard Pirates then used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard became a Yonko and the Blackbeard Pirates began collecting powerful devil fruits to enhance their fighting abilities. The crew's number increased as well into ten squads, Laffitte soon became the captain of Blackbeard's fifth fleet two years after the Battle of Marineford. He earned the title of Demon Sheriff. Dressrosa Arc Laffitte appeared along with Shiliew on board a ship. They were looking for Jesus Burgess. Burgess contacted them through a den-den mushi and informed them that he was at the base of the Revolutionary Army, Baltigo. He informed them to contact Blackbeard and his crew so they can arrive at the island to attack the Revolutionary Army. Zou Arc The crew went through with their attack and invaded Baltigo, leaving the base in ruins before they were forced to retreat after briefly fighting Cipher Pol. Their attack left the status revolutionaries unknown but let the world learn where their headquarters were. Navigation pl:Laffitte Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Charismatic Category:Demon